


Just a Thing He's Learned

by roxashighwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, 5.04 The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bit of a "thing" for Dean's thigh holster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thing He's Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fic I wrote on an [art post](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com/post/10388724021/okay-well-here-it-is-man-this-started-out-way) that came across my dash. It involved Cas fingering the strap of Dean's thigh holster and I couldn't resist.

Cas has a problem. It’s not a big problem, not really in the grand scheme of things, but it’s still a problem. What’s the problem? Dean’s thigh holster.

Cas doesn’t hate guns as much as he used to, he still doesn’t particularly like them, but he has a fondness for Dean’s handgun that he now understands. The handgun is the reason for the holster, and that makes the gun alright in his opinion.

When he thinks about it, Cas realizes that he’s become an extremely sexualized being since Falling. At this point he doesn’t even mind, because after the orgy with the girls, he always gets to go back to Dean’s cabin for what he really wants. Falling has allowed him to have the thing that got him punished when he was an angel, and even though the end is near, he can’t be too upset because he has his human now, even if it’s only behind closed doors.

Back to the thigh holster. 

Cas loves it. It clings tight to Dean’s muscled thigh, and gives him an excuse to touch the other man outside of the cabin. He can check the tightness of the straps, make sure the little clips holding the straps around his thigh are securely connected, and it all looks routine because Cas has been checking Dean’s equipment for a long time.

When Dean pushes him back onto the hard matressed bed in his cabin, towering over him and kissing away the taste of Cas’ followers from the orgy earlier in the night, Cas lets his hand slide up Dean’s leg. He feels muscles drawn taught as he holds himself up, fingers digging in to wiggle his index finger between the upper strap and his jeans. The cloth is rough and that, coupled with Dean’s mouth on his own, makes him shiver and let out a soft rumbling moan. 

They don’t always get much time, and sometimes, some days, Cas hooks a finger into the strap that runs from Dean’s belt to the holster and tugs Dean forward for a hard kiss and a soft, “Don’t die” before releasing him to go about his duties. 


End file.
